


lightning in a bottle

by asterismos



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Jandy Nelson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Flowery Prose, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has simply become Noah's everything. His smiling, squinting eyes and stupid blond hair and sheer, utter beauty has Noah seeing stars and cosmos and galaxies. If being in love feels like being electrocuted and flying through the cosmos and being kissed stupid all at the same time, Noah's certain he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for this. Really. 
> 
> Title is from "Electric Love" by BØRNS.

 

 

 

  
**NOAH IS QUIET** as a summer breeze whispers sweet nothings to him.

Brian's squinting and smiling at him. They're sitting next to each other on Brian's roof, watching the stars. Well, they're _supposed_ to be watching the stars. Truthfully, they're too busy watching each other to pay much attention to the stars. Besides, Noah finds Brian much more interesting than the sky overhead. Brian shifts a little closer to him, their bare shoulders grazing the other's. Noah shivers as an electric shock courses through his veins. That's what touching Brian is like—electricity. Everything about Brian is electric. His blinding hair. His startling eyes. His striking good looks. _Electricity_.

Noah's drawing Brian again and in his drawing, he's flying. A lazy, russet sunset encases Brian in a warm glow, his eyes shimmering with amusement. His smile is teasing. He looks like lightning.

_Lightning in a bottle_ , Noah thinks, except he says it out loud too. Brian catches onto the words and he's squinting again, cheeks rosy. His hand finds Noah's.

And then they're kissing.

Noah's on fire. Every inch of his body is electrified. Colors and stars dance across his eyelids as their lips move as one. Noah's hands are on Brian's chest and he's slowly crawling onto his lap and Brian's hands are on his hips. And suddenly, the summer air feels oppressive and it's _way too hot_. Brian seems to sense this. He helps Noah tug his shirt over his head before doing the same to his own. Their lips meet again.

Brian's lips are sweet and sugary, and it's reflected in his kisses. All his kisses start off sweet and soft and his lips are soft. And that's this kiss. This kiss is still somewhat chaste but growing sloppy. This kiss is deceiving—sweet but toxic. Noah's dizzy as Brian's fingers find their way into the back of his shorts. He's soaring through the clouds, way up in the heavens, and Brian's an angel, blessing him with intoxicating kisses. The world is bright with neon lights and Noah's high on love.

A soft whimper leaves Brian's lips when Noah rolls his hips in search of friction and he _needs_ to hear that again.

Brian changes their position, pushing Noah onto his back. His lips latch onto Noah's neck and travel south, leaving maroon roses to bloom in their wake. Noah whines high in his throat as want embraces him. His eyes fall shut as his shorts are pulled down, releasing pressure on his hard on. He can feel Brian's warm breath on his cock and every inch of him is consumed with lust. Are they doing this? Are they really doing this, right here on the roof? Who does that? The question is answered when Brian licks a wet stripe on the underside of his dick.

"Please," Noah whines, his hands reaching around for something to hold onto, but there's nothing to grab. He opens his eyes to glance at Brian and the sight is so obscene. He starts drawing it in his head: Brian kneeling between his legs, lips bruised; his hard on resting between them, leaking precome; both of them panting. The waning crescent moon lets off just enough glow to still emphasize the gloss on Brian's bottom lip. His cock twitches at the sight.

Brian bends down, taking the head of Noah's length into his mouth, and has him seeing stars. He's never felt something so amazing. His hands, unable to find anything else to hold onto, find themselves in Brian's hair, making a complete mess of it until there's a bonfire beneath his fingertips. Brian's tongue swirls around his dick and he takes more into his mouth and Noah's blinded from being too close to the sun, needy noises and strings of curses falling from his lips. He drawls Brian's name, his voice thick, earning a soft moan from the other boy. It doesn't take much more for Noah to come with a shout, shooting white ribbons down Brian's throat. Celestial bodies chassé across his vision as he's overwhelmed with pleasure, his legs shaking. And as he comes down, Brian pulls off, appearing rather pleased with himself.

Noah can't help how happy it makes him to be around Brian, to see him grinning like he just won the lottery. He can't help how he grabs his hand and pulls him towards him until he can kiss Brian properly. He can't help how fascinated he is by Brian's lips or how badly he wants to bite them. Noah can't help how content he feels just being around the other boy or how excited the thought of doing this every day with Brian makes him. He really can't help how eagerly he kisses Brian and how elated he is with Brian's response. His head is still in the clouds but maybe going higher, up into the stratosphere and mesosphere and thermosphere and then past that, nonchalantly greeting Clark Gable. Noah is over the _freaking_ moon and Brian's squinting at him as they pull away briefly.

He's the universe. Brian is the entire universe. And Noah's completely, utterly lost in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think in the comments. I love all kinds of feedback and criticism.
> 
> Also, you should totally check out the novel I'm working on, Beyond the Trees: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75854686-beyond-the-trees-book-one  
> I guarantee you will not regret it.
> 
> All the love,  
> Cass xx


End file.
